Legalize Love
by EmilyAdder
Summary: I wrote this a while ago, and with everything going on I thought now might be a good time to give everyone something nice to read (Sabriel, Destiel, all of the fluff)


So I wrote this a while ago and just never finished or published it, I'm sure you can guess when I started it, but now with everything going on in Orlando I just felt like I needed to give us a little bit of celebration

To anyone and everyone affected by the Orlando shooting, my thoughts are with you during this rough time.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sam jumped up from his computer and shook Dean awake.

"Dean! Dean they did it!"

Dean groaned. "Sammy what time is it?"

"It's 9 in the morning, time for you to wake up anyway." Sam nudged him as he sat up and he nudged Sam back.

"So what happened? What'd they do? Who's they?" Dean muttered as Sam jumped up happily.

"Dean, the supreme court." He bit his lip, grin spreading wide. "They did it. You and Cas, me and Gabe. Everyone. We..."

Dean stood up. "Sammy, we what?" He'd heard the case was up in the news, but he'd never thought... He'd never dared get his hopes up.

"We won. Dean we won."

"So we can..."

"Yes!"

"Marriage?"

"Yes!"

"Everywhere in the states?"

"Yes!"

"Legally?"

"Yes!"

They stared at each other for a minute, as Dean slowly started smiling. They grinned and tackled each other in a hug. Sam started crying, and Dean clapped his back.

"We did it!" Dean shouted happily.

They let go of each other a little.

"We need to tell them." Sam said.

"Our angels?" Dean confirmed, and Sam nodded.

"I'll let you take the motel room, I need baby for this." Dean said, and Sam hugged him again before Dean ran out.

* * *

Dean braced himself on the impala as he took a deep breath.

They'd done it.

"Cas! Get your sexy angel ass down here!" He yelled out, and Cas appeared in front of him nearly immediately.

Dean kissed him passionately, taking Cas completely by surprise. Dean never ever let them even hold hands in public, let alone this kind of passionate affection.

Cas kissed him back in confusion until the hunter grabbed his trench coat and yanked him closer, at which point Cas pulled his face away.

"Dean are you drunk? I can't feel any trace of possession on you."

"Cas the supreme court. They legalized gay marriage."

Cas watched the grin on Dean's face as he slowly broke into a smile as well. "When?"

"This morning I think, Sam woke me up. I found out two seconds ago."

Cas beamed and initiated the kiss himself this time. Dean leaned into it happily, sliding his hands under Cas's coat and jacket to pull their bodies together.

Dean kissed him hungrily, and Cas was perfectly fine with that, although he could feel some of the other motel patrons watching. With any luck, he hoped, they were enjoying the expression of joy.

"We did it Cas we did it." Dean murmured with a grin as he kept kissing Cas. "We could get married. We did it."

"Don't I have to be an American citizen?" Cas murmured in return.

"Shh we'll get you a fake ID. Castiel Winchester." He grinned.

"I think I like that." Cas smiled back before returning to kissing his hunter fiercely.

Dean leaned back on the impala and pulled Cas with him, really properly making out for the first time, without fear of getting caught.

* * *

Sam paced the motel room, an extra bounce in his step as he thought about how to tell Gabe.

"We did it. I can't believe we did it." He said to himself with a grin. "We really did it."

He sat down and looked up at the ceiling. "Gabriel, oh archangel of the lord, come to your boyfriend, he has news for you." He said with a grin.

The motel room was suddenly thrown into chaos as rainbows exploded everywhere and Sam was greeted by his archangel, rainbows painted on his cheeks and a rainbow feather boa draped over his shoulders. The room was suddenly covered in glitter and rainbow confetti, and a rainbow strobe light flashed around everywhere.

Sam grinned at Gabriel's antics. "I take it you heard?"

"You kidding? I've been to every party this side of heaven celebrating, waiting for you to call." He beamed, and Sam picked up his tiny angel and spun him around before kissing him passionately, and Gabe wasted no time kissing him back and wrapping his legs around him.

"Your little group of humans finally did it." He murmured to Sam with a huge smile.

"After years… Years! Gabe we did it." Sam was beaming happily. "We could get married, we could have families, we… We can do it all now."

"Well... There were a few things we could do before." Gabriel smirked.

"Shut up." Sam nudged him playfully, and Gabriel laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

I'm not good at endings, so I'm just leaving it there

Due to location constraints I can't do this, but I encourage everyone in the Orlando area to please get out and show your support for the victims and their families, whether you're donating blood or comforting people or just spreading some cheer wherever you are

And to all of my brothers, sisters, and other siblings around the world, stay strong. We've got each other's backs.


End file.
